The advent of terrorist attacks throughout the world and within the United States has created a need for simple low-cost sterilization techniques. This development of a simple inexpensive self-sterilization plastic not only meets military and civil defense requirements; it will also find numerous applications in hospital and third-world medical settings. The innovative development of the self-sterilizing plastic is based on the conversion of an economical commercially available polymer. All of the other components of the disposable self-sterilizing bag are readily available from commercial sources. Assembling of the self-sterilizing bag kits can be done using automated packaging equipment. The use of currently available materials and processes makes the wide spread uses of self-sterilizing bags economically feasible. The development of self-sterilizing materials proposed here has enormous potential for defense against biological attack as well potentials in improving healthcare in the US and third world countries.